User blog:Echo 1/New MOCs
I've been working on some newer MOCs, and I updated some too. Here they are! Rahi Mole-Lemur I really had no idea for a name. This is the first Rahi I've made in a llllloooonnnnggggg time. I had it in a blog a while ago, but I don't think anyone ever saw it... Anyways, this is a tree-dwelling Rahi that creates tunnels in the larger trees of Le-Wahi. Originally, they tunneled in the buildings of Metru-Nui, often ruining structures in the process. VID09798.jpg|The Rahi mole lemur. VID09799.jpg|Standing up VID09800.jpg|Digging into my pillow... VID09801.jpg|View from above Tunneling Reptile This is an MOC I made today. Its a small lizard creature that lives in the tunnels around Onu-Koro. It has the ability to roll into a defensive ball, and often rams creatures it sees as threats. VID09802.jpg|Front View VID09803.jpg|Prowling near the camera VID09804.jpg|Ramming Position VID09805.jpg|On its back VID09806.jpg|Defensive Curl Matoran Malachi This is the Matoran form of my self MOC Malachi. He is in Tetra Nui mask making gear, and carries a portable arc welder and welding goggles. VID09807.jpg|Front view File:VID09808.jpg|welding position VID09809.jpg|Walking VID09810.jpg|Compared to his toa form Tamar This is a female MOC I made using a completely custom torso. I spent hours coming up with the design. Tamar is a Toa of Water and carries a Hydro Staff and wears a Great Mask of Regeneration. I made sure that she was fit for her role as a Toa, which is exploring and scouting. She therefor has more form fitting and thinner armor, and has less bulk. She also has a satchel to carry finds in. She is named after a daughter of King David in the bible. I won't go into the true Tamar's story (as it is not appropriate for the wiki), but it can be found in the book of Second Samuel. VID09811.jpg|Front view VID09812.jpg|Crossed arms VID09813.jpg|Looking in her satchel VID09814.jpg|Back view with weapon backpacked. VID09815.jpg|Back arch that I tried to create (but see to have failed at)... this picture makes it look awkward... Tali Update Spoiler Warning (Highlight text to see) In the next Episode of Light and Shadow, Tali makes a return as a Toa of Lightning. This is what she'll look like in that episode. I rebuilt her using similar design to that of Tamar. Her torso is still a little bulky looking for the rest of the body, so I'm trying to figure out how to add gold coloration to the chest while removing that nuva piece without painting the inika shoulder. If you have any suggestions, please help. VID09816.jpg|Front view VID09817.jpg|Another frontal View VID09818.jpg|Aiming her updated magnum VID09819.jpg|Side View VID09820.jpg|Her signature pose. Harbinger This MOC is not yet completed, as I am having trouble with the designs. He is based on the enemy from Mass Effect 2, when he possesses a Collector. If you have any ideas for what I should do for this character, please suggest. B:LS Updates Well, I have some good news and bad news... Good News: Episode Eight of Light and Shadow is being remade (as the original sucked), and will be out by Saturday next week (hopefully). Bad News: After Episode eight, I'm going to cut light and shadow down to two more episodes. The series is becoming more of a thorn in my side than pleasure now, and the amount of views on YT doesn't make it seem worth it to keep making the series. Light and Shadow will end on episode ten. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the MOCs. The two Rahi could use some better names (preferably simple ones), so if you have suggestions, please give them in this blog. Thanks for viewing! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 21:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts